


【真幸】遥控器

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 31





	【真幸】遥控器

凌晨四点，真田弦一郎准时被自己的生物钟唤醒，却发现自己没法起床——他的恋人，幸村精市，正像一只光溜溜的八爪鱼一样缠在他身上。

真是没办法啊，真田无奈又宠溺地笑了笑，并不打算弄醒熟睡中的恋人。此时此刻他浑身上下只有右手是自由的，他在黑暗中摸索了几下，突然摸到了一个小小的方块。

他和幸村的床上怎么会有这种东西呢？

真田皱了皱眉头，把那个东西抓到眼前。借着朦胧的月色，他隐约可以看到这是一个黑色的小方块，方块中央有一个圆形按钮。

出于好奇心，他按了一下那个按钮。

什么也没发生。

除了……

胸口传来毛绒绒的痒感，真田顺着感觉的方向看过去，吓得差点一骨碌滚下床。

幸村的头发不知为何变长了，蓝紫色的波浪卷发散落在真田胸口。他的手臂肌肉也消失了，取而代之的是光滑白嫩的柔软肌肤。

更糟糕的是，幸村胸前冒出了两个丰满挺拔的圆球，沉甸甸地压在真田的左臂上。

“幸村变成女孩子了！”

真田简直不敢想象眼前的事实，他颤颤巍巍地伸出手，摸了摸恋人双腿间的哪个部位——

“Kya——！幸村真的变成女孩子了！”

“真田，你好吵……”被吵醒的幸村一巴掌拍在真田脸上，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，“你到底想干什么？”

“幸村，你……你……”真田指着幸村的胸部，吓得说话都结巴了。

“我什么啊？”幸村低头一看，吓得一声尖叫，面无人色，“真田你搞什么鬼！”

“我……我……对了，遥控器！”真田方才回过神，七手八脚地拉开被子捡起那个黑色方块，果断地按下按钮。

幸村终于又变回了原来的样子。

“呼，没事了，”幸村松了一口气，再次钻进被窝，“真田你快点躺进来，我好冷。”

真田心里却蠢蠢欲动起来，方才幸村变成女孩子的样子十分美丽动人，身材也很是性感火辣，如果能和那样的他云雨一番，想来也是别有一番滋味。

哪怕之后被灭五感都值得。

他不露声色地爬回被窝，悄悄地再次按下遥控器。

“真田！”幸村发现了自己的身体变化，又惊又怒，“你快点把我变回来！”

“幸村，”真田深沉地望着恋人，一双大手已经抢先抚上了幸村的胸口，肆意揉捏起那对圆润的乳房，“我们做吧。”

幸村激烈地反抗着，想要推开真田，即使变成女孩子，他的力气仍然不容小觑，很快就在真田面前占了上风，抢到了落在一边的遥控器。

他拼命地按着那个按钮，可身体却没有丝毫变化，该长的没长出来，该消失的也没有消失。

“看来只有我按才有用啊，幸村，”真田双手反扣在脑后，饶有兴致地看着恋人赤身裸体地按遥控器却得不到任何想要的结果，“这样吧，你陪我做，我就把你变回去，如何？”

幸村没好气地瞪了他一眼：“色鬼。”

他不愿承认的是，这具陌生的身体也像他原来的身体那样，很容易就对真田的身体起反应。现在他的双腿之间已经湿漉漉了。

幸村没有直接拒绝，真田明白他这就是同意了，于是他的行动变得更为大胆，直接搂着幸村将他压在床上。

“幸村，可以尝试一下乳交吗？”他直起身子，双腿分开虚坐在幸村胸口，让那个已经膨胀的硬物挤进双乳之间。他一手捏着一边乳房，向着硬物来回揉搓。

“呜……”前所未有的羞耻感涌上心头，幸村干脆闭上了眼睛，真田的欲望在他的胸部摩擦出难以忽视的热度，伞状顶部也不时顶到他的下巴，他轻轻仰头，承受着恋人的蹂躏。

真田很快就射了，在发泄的前一秒，他将欲望抽出来，自上而下对准幸村的胸部。

白嫩的乳房上满是真田留下的白液。

“这样的幸村果然也很棒。”

真田这样想着，就着跪坐的姿势往后退了几步，掰开幸村的双腿，俯下身去舔弄那纤细大腿间的湿软。

舌尖灵巧地扫过敏感的蓓蕾，强烈的刺激感让幸村抓紧了床单，这是他从没有过的体验。

突然侵入的手指令他浑身一颤。真田似乎很满意他的反应，又添了一根手指，模仿性交的方式疯狂在幸村体内抽插起来。

粗粝的手指毫不留情地进攻不曾有人探知的肉穴，进进出出带出粘腻的淫水，幸村的叫声渐渐清晰起来，刺激着真田的耳膜。

手指抽插的速度越来越快，幸村早已喘得上气不接下气，破碎的呻吟催动着真田的欲望，他很快又硬了。

幸村在指交中迎来了他这一天的第一次高潮，大量透明的液体自双腿间喷涌而出，溅湿了真田的手臂。

真田用手指沾了沾手臂上的淫液，放在嘴里尝了尝：“幸村，你果然很美味。”

“真田你简直就是变态。”幸村又羞又恼，捂着脸不肯让真田看见自己的表情。

听了这话，真田只是笑了笑，握住自己的欲望，抵在幸村穴口：“幸村，我要进去了。”

——长驱直入。

小真田一下子就被湿润温暖的肉壁层层包裹，简直爽得像上天堂。真田趴在幸村身上，全力冲刺起来。

“啊！啊！”

真田的肉棒狠狠地撞击着幸村深处，每次撞击又会擦过那敏感的蒂部，带起一阵阵酥麻的快感。

“弦一郎……啊！轻一点……太快了……”漂亮的眸子眼神迷离，随着真田的冲撞溢出生理性的泪水，这般楚楚可怜的模样看得真田又是欲火大盛，比之前更硬了几分。

他掐住幸村的乳房，一面用嘴含住小巧的乳头，啧啧有声地吮吸，另一面则用力地撕扯弹拨他的乳头。

“幸村，”真田的顶弄越来越野蛮，让幸村有一种自己要被顶穿的错觉，“你下面把我吸得比以前还要紧。”

“不要……不要说了……”幸村羞涩地偏过头去，极力想掩饰自己的脸红，却不料羞耻感反而让他的身体绷得更紧。

“幸村，如果就这样射在你身体里，也许能让你怀孕吧？”真田并不打算放过他，手指轻按他的乳头，“等你生完孩子，这里还会有奶水……”

“弦一郎，不要……啊啊啊……”

随着几记极深的顶弄，真田将温暖的精液尽数灌入幸村的身体。

精疲力尽的幸村躺在床上，不停地喘着气，多余的精液沿着他的大腿，蜿蜒流到床单上。

真田从他的身体里抽出来，他没有食言，径直拿起遥控器，点了点按钮。

幸村马上变回了肌肉匀称的男孩子。

真田却又一次压在了他身上。

“真田，你做什么！”幸村不解地望着身上的恋人，他心里有一种不好的预感。

小真田正摩擦着他的大腿内侧。

“我只答应会把你变回来，但没有答应不继续干你。”真田低头一笑，吻上了恋人湿润的嘴唇。

整整一天，幸村被真田用遥控器变来变去，换着各种姿势在家中各处猛干，等到晚上终于消停，他的身上已满是指印与吻痕，所有能用于性事的洞里都流着真田的精液。

真田给他洗了澡，又点了香薰蜡烛，轻声哼着歌安抚他入睡。

“幸村，你真是太可爱了。”

真田爱怜地抚摸着恋人的睡颜，在他的额头留下一记浅吻。

后记

次日，真田由于前一日的辛苦操劳，难得松懈地睡到日上三竿。

一醒来就看见幸村笑眯眯地跪坐在床上，冲他挥了挥手里的方块：“真田，今天遥控器出现在我这一边了哦。”

“幸村，别，别，有话好说……”真田慌忙摆着手，他可一点都不想变成女孩子啊——女孩子长得像他简直太可悲了！

幸村才不理他，径自按下了按钮。

——真田并没有变成女孩子。

“咦……”幸村打量了一下真田，又仔细研究了一下手里的遥控器，“怎么会？”

这时，一双大手从背后揽上了他的腰。

浑厚的男声在他耳边低语：“幸村，我今天也会好好满足你的。”

——床上不知什么时候又多了一个真田弦一郎。


End file.
